Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate, vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
However, computing networks are often widely distributed and span multiple trust boundaries. For instance, computing systems within a particular corporate boundary may be trusted by that corporation more than computing systems that are outside of that corporate boundary. Furthermore, computing systems within a particular division of a corporation may be trusted more than computing systems within other divisions of the corporation. Accordingly, for proper security, it is important to consider and enforce trust boundaries. Thus, when determining whether to provide a service and/or information to a particular computing system, it is helpful to determine whether that computing system is within a certain trust boundary.
One conventional mechanism for estimating whether a computing system is within a particular trust boundary is based on the source Internet Protocol (IP) address of the message requesting service and/or information. If the source IP address identifies a computing system within the trust boundary, then a certain higher level of trust is allocated to messages received from that computing system. Accordingly, conventional technologies allow computing systems to communicate in a more trusted manner when those computing systems reside in the same trust boundary. Thus, services and information which are predicated on that trust may be mutually offered.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.